


Set Sail On The Seven Seas

by programmerdmitri



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programmerdmitri/pseuds/programmerdmitri
Summary: What an inconsiderate time to feel The Calling. Daniel was in the middle of an attack against one of the Empire's Navy ships and he kinda needed to kill the captain of said ship before the guy escaped.So bad timing on Xemüg's part.--------Pirate au?Pirate au.





	Set Sail On The Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostLaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLaurens/gifts).



> This is a gift for my wonderful Davey!
> 
> She posted some really awesome art in exchange for me posting a fic!
> 
> I'm not very well versed on pirate terminology and I'm sure there are mistakes here and there. 
> 
> This is based off one of our danvid rps, haha.

His ship couldn't have been attacked at a more inopportune time. Bloody pirates and their shitty timing.

Cameron had swayed around in his quarters from the stray cannonball that had grazed the deck of his ship. He glanced at the chest on the end of his bed and felt a stab of irritation from being interrupted.

And he was _just_ about to reap his rightful rewards.

Cameron was annoyed as he made his way up the stairs, taking two steps at a time while his lower level officers jumped out of his way. His famous ire was not something they wished to endure, and Cameron was filled with smug pride that his captaincy held respect with all on his ship.

(He felt a twitch of annoyance as he remembered the earlier incident. But it would soon enough be corrected.)

Cameron stomped onto his deck and immediately noticed that a dense fog had descended. His lookout was expertly scanning the area for any form of movement and Cameron trusted the officer's skills. He snorted that whoever was stupid enough to hit them would really believe that this would somehow give them an advantage. Did they not understand this was one of the Empire's top Navy ships?

This world was full of fools that needed to be taught their place.

Suddenly a boom rang out and he felt his ship rock again as the starboard side was hit with another cannon ball. Of course the reinforced wood held up and there was only surface damage reported from his crew. Regardless they were still hit as someone was insane enough to scratch his prized ship, _The Campbell_.

Cameron bemoaned his wasted morning as he first he had to deal with that little smart mouth and now will have to do paperwork for the repair on that dent. Whoever this was was going to pay a heavy price for ruining his day.

Thoughts of reports and numbers distracted him as his lookout yelled out in alarm but it was already too late. With no warning the pirate ship was upon them from the portside and the enemy was already boarding with guns and swords drawn.

It was unexpected but his naval officers were trained for ambush and they were already regrouping to form close combat formations. Except something felt wrong and Cameron's blood ran cold as he heard one of his officers shout out the ship's name in alarm.

The distraction that cursed name caused would prove fatal for some of the officers in the next several seconds.

Cameron was filled with indigenous fury because of course the only disgusting pirate ship that was not only capable enough to hide from their detection but also actually dare to launch a surprise attack would be his.

There was commotion to his right and several of his naval officers fell down as they were fatally sliced with a long curved saif, their blood darkening the symbols etched into the polished metal.

With a growing vexation Cameron turned to face the bastard and a shiver of apprehension crawled up his spine as he came face to face with the dreaded Pirate King of the Seven Seas.

Lord Xemüg.

*-*-*-*-*

Wasn't it just his luck that Daniel would battle with a coward of a captain? The sniveling man had run off at the first opportunity and now Daniel had to hunt him down. He estimated that his second would be nearly done planting the bomb in the lower levels of the ship, and at any moment this pile of wooden garbage would sink into the unforgiving sea.

The thought of their helpless screams as they drowned was enough to make Daniel smile while looking for the useless captain.

Didn't the Navy have some kind of code of conduct about not abandoning their crew under attack? But what did Daniel expect, this was afterall the ruthless power hungry Captain Cameron and he couldn't exactly gain much from dying honourable.

Well Cowardly Captain Cameron wouldn't have to worry about that soon enough, since Daniel had spotted him running into a room.

Daniel effortlessy kicked open the locked door. It seemed as though the man wanted to die in some place familiar as it was clearly his personal quarters.

The room was in disarray, with papers hazardously thrown all over the floor and several pieces of furniture overturned or displaced. There even lay several broken jagged pieces of what used to be a chair near the vicinity of the bed. And by the foot of the bed lay a 3x3 mahogany trunk, unassuming in it's placement but strangely familiar.

Daniel felt a sudden pang within his chest and looked around curiously wondering what possibly could have caused it. It had been a while since he felt Xemüg's calling, and it would be a bit inconvenient if Daniel had to find the source of it now.

Especially when Cameron leapt out from the shadows with a raised gun and fired at him. Daniel easily dodged the bullet and went to cut off Cameron's hand for his cowardly move when his entire body shuddered with the intensity of Xemüg's power, and he unconsciously turned towards the trunk at the foot of Cameron's bed. Daniel was momentarily confused and Cameron took that opportunity to fire at him again, but this time the ship rocked from the blast of the bomb below and Daniel bumped into an overturned chair and lost his footing.

Cameron wasted no time in running out of the door with a gleeful cry, and Daniel knew that now there would be no time to hunt the cowardly man down. He only had minutes until he would also be submerged in the icy remorseless depths.

Daniel got up to leave in the slight hope of finding Cameron on the deck so he could possibly slit his throat, when his body shuddered again with an intense need. He let out a pained gasp and happened to turn towards the mundane looking trunk, disgruntled at the situation.

It would be unwise not to obey Xemüg's calling.

Daniel let out a gasp of surprise at the weigh of the small trunk, wondering what could make it so heavy. But the sounds of the sinking ship pushed him into action, and Daniel made his way back onto deck.

With a swift leap, Daniel easily cleared the growing distance between the formely top ranked and currently sinking Empire's Navy ship and his own.

The landing was heavy since it was difficult to account for the extra weight, but he didn't stumble in front of his watchful crew. The looks of delight on thier faces as they cheered the demise of _The Campbell_ , was pleasant enough that his annoyance upon remembering he didn't have Cameron's head didn't dampen his mood... much.

Daniel decided to put the trunk away in the lower bowels of his ship for now, to be investigated later. Whatever was inside could wait a few hours until he addressed his victorious crew with words of celebration.

Daniel reached the lowest level and placed the trunk down. He turned to leave when a familiar shadow blocked his path.

Damn it, he was hoping to avoid her until after the celebration.

"There you are Daniel," a soft giggle came from her petite yet strangely imposing figure," Or should I say, Lord Xemüg?"

Daniel felt a sigh rise up but suppressed the urge," First Mate Jen. Was there something you needed that couldn't wait until a more convenient time?"

Jen's eye twitched, but she maintained her brilliant smile, "Oh I was just checking to see where you put that piece of shit's head. I was hoping to dress it up a bit and give to to Jasper as a present."

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Cameron's face "dressed up" to Jen's standards, but then immediately sobered up as he remembered why he'd hope to avoid her until later. This time Daniel didn't hold in his sigh.

"About that Jen... Cameron weaseled his way out from meeting my blade. The coward hid in his quarters and managed to escape as I was distracted."

The look on Jen's face would have be priceless if was directed at anyone but Daniel himself.

"What the FUCK--"

"What's happening?"

Jasper's voice surprised Jen and she quickly put her pleasant smile back into place.

"Jasper! Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you come up hahaha," the laugh was clearly forced but Japser didn't comment on it, instead looking to Daniel for an explanation.

The situation was displeasing, but Daniel was at least glad he wouldn't have to re-explain to his Quartermaster. Both of his trusted crewmates were present so he might as well get it over with.

As he told them the events of Cowardly Captain Cameron's Chase [the phrase bringing a smile to Jasper's usually neutral face(which Jen seemed to appreciate)], Jen interrupted when he mentioned Xemüg's calling being what distracted him from finishing off Cameron.

"Wait you felt a calling from Xemüg? Oh my god Daniel please don't tell me you left the trunk behind," Daniel frowned but didn't comment on her insubordination.

"Of course not Jen, I wouldn't leave something so valuable behind."

"Then where is it?"

"Right here of course," He gestured to the trunk near his feet, "I was going to check it later since the locking mechanism would be a hassle to deal with now."

Once again, the look of disbelief Jen sent his way would have been amusing towards anyone else.

"Open it right now... stupid." Daniel pretended not to hear the last part.

Daniel's intense stab of irritation was quickly overruled by Jen's demanding stance in the door. She wasn't going to let him go until the matter was settled. Jen was stubborn when anything came to Xemüg's divine callings.

Daniel turned around and knelt down to inspect to trunk. The lock was mechanical, which was always a headache to deal with, but after some minutes tinkering with it, it opened with a satisfying click.

With a glance back towards his most trusted people, Daniel opened the trunk. And gasped from the sight within.

Vibrant red hair was dispersed upon a slightly pale face that was sprinkled with specks of beige freckles, the man's breath coming out slow and worrisomely shallow.

Daniel felt his entire body pulsate with zealous desire for the mysterious man hidden within.

He was so overcome with unbridled emotion that the abrupt hand from above made him growl out in possession. The hand stilled and it took him a moment to register Jasper's voice.

"--Because if we don't get him out of there, he will die of oxygen deprivation."

Now that got Daniel moving.

Daniel reached down and carefully pulled the man up from the cramped space. He was honestly surprised the ginger could fit with how tall he was, but the feeling of ribs underneath the threadbare shirt gave Daniel the displeasure of realizing he fit because of malnourishment.

"Daniel lay him down here. I need to check his pulse," Daniel obeyed Jasper's commanding tone, trusting that the Quartermaster knew the correct procedure for finding someone crammed inside a trunk and barely breathing.

Jen was suddenly behind him, taking Daniel away from the man, "Give Jasper some space to work Daniel."

He glanced at her and was confused by the peculiar look on her face, but Daniel was once again preoccupied with watching Japser administer first aid.

And then Daniel watched with dawning horror as Jasper leaned down to give the man mouth to mouth.

He hadn't even realized he moved until he heard Jen snap at him as he held Jasper back from making contact.

Jen jabbed Daniel in the side to gain his attention, which worked but still freaking hurt.

"What in the God's name is wrong with you?!," Daniel held his side because _damn it_ Jen had a mean side hook.

"I-I'll do it," Japser and Jen gave Daniel a curious look again. Why were they being so slow to move? The man needed to be helped!, "I said I will do it!"

Daniel felt a bit frantic and couldn't help raising his voice but he needed them to hurry up and get out of his way.

Jen blinked and gently pulled Jasper out of the way, allowing Daniel to reach the man.

Daniel leaned over him and put his hands in the correct position over his chest. He counted each push then bent down to connect their lips together.

He was wholly unprepared for the surge of power that he felt as their skin meet, and Daniel pulled back with a gasp as the red haired man's eyes flew open and looked right into his.

Daniel didn't think it was possible for eyes to be so green.

The man let out a whimper and then closed his eyes as though in great pain. Daniel pulled his hands off his chest as though burned, beginning to notice the bruising all over his body with some disappearing underneath his tattered clothing.

"Ah, where-where am I?," He looked around in sudden fear," Where's Captain Cameron?"

For some reason, the man saying the cowards name filled Daniel with anger. Unfortunately it came through in his voice as he addressed the man, "By now at the bottom of the sea in an unmarked cold grave."

Daniel watched the man's reaction carefully, and the way he seemed to relax was unexpected. Not one of Cameron's loyal naval dogs then.

"What's your name?," Daniel had an unusually desperate need to know, his throat was chocking up in it. It might have sounded a bit gravelly. 

The man flinched and stuttered out, "D-David."

David? Hm... it fit him.

"Well David, you wanted to know where you were?," Daniel couldn't help the smile that spread over his face and the feeling of David's eyes focused completely on him was intoxicating," Welcome abroad your new home. The most beloved and hailed pirate ship in the Seven Seas... _The Aubergine Ichor_."

The type of reaction he expected was in the lines of awe or maybe stunned silence, but the look of realization followed by David stiffening then promplty passing out was not on the list.

Daniel was not longer sure what to expect from David or why Xemüg would think someone like this was important enough to join his crew.

Regardless David was the source of Xemüg's call, so Daniel did the only thing that could be done. He put David to bed.

Daniel locked up the room, not wanting anyone to stumble upon the defenseless man then called over to Jen and Jasper, who had both been silent during the interaction.

Jen no longer had that curious look but her voice did hold a bit of inquisitiveness, "Shall we head on the deck and address the crew?"

It was odd she was back to business, but he no longer tried to predict her thoughts (it just gave him a headache)," Of course first mate Jen. Quartermaster Jasper are you joining us?"

Jasper startled as though he was deep in thought but looked up at Daniel with a soft smile,"Yeah. But I'm going to check up on our new guest during the celebration, okay? I want to make sure to tend to those wounds."

The thought hadn't had crossed Daniel's mind, and he felt the violent urge to go back but Jen, as though sensing his growing distress, clapped her hands in front of his face.

It worked and he instead nodded to Jasper, passed him the keys, and turned to lead them out to the deck.

He had a world renowned and feared pirate crew to lead after all.

(And the thought of David waking up alone and confused did **NOT** make him falter.)

Daniel had a name to withhold afterall.

*-*-*-*-*

David was in a lot of pain.

Breathing hurt and he was quite certain a few of his ribs were broken. Sucking too much air in prove him right when he fell into a coughing fit from the horrible stabs of pain.

_**"You deserve this you little shit."** _

David forced himself to calm down, lying still and not aggravating any more wounds. He carefully reached up and touched his face, relaxing a bit when nothing seemed to hurt from his probing touch.

Facial bruising always healed the worst.

When David let as though he wasn't going to keep over from the various areas of pain, he took in his surroundings noticing he was in a room decorated in cherry wood tones and splashes of white. It was clearly someone's bedroom, and the lack of another bed only spelled out trouble for him.

_**"I'm going to teach you your place."** _

David felt bile rise up in his throat, but he suppressed the urge to give in and let it out. He reasoned that just because he was in someone's bedroom didn't immediate always imply... that.

(But it was hard won not to throw up anyway.)

There was a sudden click and the door opened before David could get his bearings together and he cried out in fear when someone walked in.

They stopped and David counted down until his breathing was under control and bravely looked up at his captor(?).

David's breath caught at the scars all over the man's face. His olivine colored hair was long and tied back in a short ponytail, but the zig zagging pattern of dark brown burn marks stood out the most on his tanned skin.

The other man could clearly tell David was distracted by his appearance and not wanting to seem impolite David blurted out, "They look really cool!"

Wow, great thinking David, really smart to point out your captors scarrings and also be dumb enough to call them "cool".

David expected to be yelled at or worse hit (or even much worse) and nearly whimpered, but the other man softly spoke before he could, "Woah thanks man."

At David's unsure look the man laughed, "Don't worry about it dude. I'm surprised you didn't just try to ignore them."

"Oh well. I'm still sorry, that was impolite of me."

The man gave him a friendly smile," I'm Japser by the way and I'm the quatermaster for this ship. Here I figured you'd be hungry."

David realized Jasper was holding a tray and gingerly took it from him. He uncovered the lid and the smell of the soup hit him. His stomach gave out an embarrassingly loud growl.

David felt his face flush and he thanked Jasper for the meal, but Jasper simply laughed again good naturedly.

Maybe things were finally looking up for David if the Quartermaster of the ship was this kind?

As David ate, Jasper asked David if he could look at the wounds on his body. David felt shy, but slowly nodded, not wanting to insult Jasper after he'd been so nice.

The way Jasper took out the medical supplies with familiarity from the small medicine cabinet in the corner of the room could only mean this was Jasper's room.

David thought that it was unusually big for a Quartermaster, but he didn't have much of a frame of reference so he didn't question it further.

David finished his meal (it was small but he didn't want to demand more), and allowed Jasper to look over him and the cuts and bruises on his exposed arms and legs. But when Jasper requested that David remove his shirt, David couldn't help but freeze up in fear. Jasper immediately noticed the change in the atmosphere and he told David to simply describe the pain he felt there.

David, relieved that Jasper didn't press the issue, told Jasper his fear of a broken ribs. Jasper didn't question David about what happened or try to pry about why he didn't want to remove his shirt, Jasper simply took note, write it down on a paper and give David some medicines to take.

David nearly cried from how grateful he felt towards this kind soul.

"T-thank you Japser."

Jasper gave David a comforting smile," No problems my dude. I also gave you some sleeping pills because you need plenty of rest."

David nodded and thanked Jasper profusely again, to which Jasper gave another kind smile and laugh.

David felt the pills immediately beginning to draw him back into sleep, and David yawned. Japser got up to leave and David stared at him in confusion but then figuring Jasper would return to his room later on.

"Goodnight David."

David was already asleep before Jasper clicked the lock closed.

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

David woke to darkness and a soft light coming from the center of the room. Someone sat at the desk, writing in a rhythmic pattern; his body illuminated only by the pale candlelight.

David shifted to go back to sleep but made a small sound of discomfort when his ribs throbbed. He'd forgotten about that.

The person stopped writing and David was about to apologize to Japser for disturbing him when the words caught in his throat.

Staring at him from across the room, eyes sharp and icy like frozen glass, was the renowned Lord Xemüg.

"Ah you're awake. I have a few questions I need answered."

David only was able to blink before Lord Xemüg was upon him, seemly moving at super speeds to grasp his chin and peer into his eyes.

David whimpered and tried to pull away but he was too weakened to even lift his hand very far.

"Are you having trouble speaking?... Hm, how much did Jasper give you?," David also wondered why he was so lethargic and feared that the kind Quartermaster had overdosed him, but the thought quickly left his mind. Jasper felt to sincere to do such a thing.

Lord Xemüg let go of David which David was glad for. David needed the breathing space.

"Sleep now David, you're going to need your strength," David was confused as to why the Pirate King cared about his health but his more pressing worry was why Lord Xemüg was in the Quartermaster's personal quarters.

Unless... David stared as the Pirate King returned to the desk and began to write rhythmically again.

He tried to stay conciousness but the steady scratching of quill to paper pulled him into an involuntarily relaxed doze and soon enough he fell into deep sleep.

In the middle of the ruthless Pirate King's soft bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad qwq
> 
> I'm aiming to update weekly or at least biweekly? Currently not sure how many chapters there will be. 
> 
> If anyone has a reference for pirate terms that'd be awesome because I have come up blank lol
> 
> Hope this cheered you up Davey! <3


End file.
